


그를 만나기 5분 전

by Heyjinism



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyjinism/pseuds/Heyjinism





	그를 만나기 5분 전

닥터 존 왓슨이 눈을 뜬 것은, 짐 모리어티가 수트를 갈아입고 뒤돌아선 직후였다. 뒤통수에서 둔통이 느껴졌다. 그는 고개를 가로저으며 머리를 손으로 짚으려다가, 어깨를 묵직하게 짓누르는 조끼를 발견하고 눈을 깜빡였다.

"오, 하느님."

존 은 중얼거렸다. 경건하게 신의 이름을 부르는 것이 아닌, 욕설에 가까웠지만. 그리고 그는 고개를 들었다. 짐은 창문에 비친 그의 모습을 바라보며 입술을 꾹 눌러 닫았다. 천천히 존을 향해 돌아서는 짐의 얼굴에는, 어쩐지 삭막하고 인간성이 결여된듯한 분노와, 절망과, 가학적인 본성이 드러나 있었다. 존은 그의 얼굴을 바라보다, 혀를 찼다.

"젠장......"  
"음, 좋아. 눈썰미가 좋은데?"  
"닥터 후퍼의 남자친구?"  
"땡. 셜록이 정답을 말했을텐데?"  
"......게이."

존은 넘어지며 땅바닥에 스쳐 피가 말라붙은 입술을 혀끝으로 핥으며 중얼거렸다.

"닥터 후퍼를 이용했던 거군."  
"이용이라니, 그렇게 말하면 내가 파렴치한 놈처럼 들리잖아."

짐은 한 걸음, 존에게 가까이 다가섰다. 입은 웃고 있었지만, 짐의 눈은 웃고 있지 않았다. 오히려 입술이 말라붙는 것은, 짐 쪽이었다. 그는 피비린내 나는 침을 바닥에 뱉으며 그를 노려보는 존을 차게 노려보았다.

"난 오랜 직장 동료와 잘 지내보려고 한 것 뿐이고, 그녀가 사소한 오해를 하긴 했지만 모든 일이 잘 되어 갈 뻔 했고, 거기에 대고 네 동료는 감히 아웃팅을 한 거지."  
"오랜 직장 동료라고?"  
"내가 몇 년이나 바츠에서 일했을 것 같아, 의사 선생?"

짐 은 한 걸음 더 존을 향해 다가섰다. 존은 짐의, 나이를 짐작하기 어려운 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 자신 또래이지만, 위인지 아래인지도 정확히 분간할 수 없었다. 그의 표정은 분명 나이 든 사람의 것인데, 그의 얼굴은 아직도 젊고 어린 태가 남아 있다. IT 부서에 근무하니까, 평소에는 옷이나 머리를 좀 나이보다 젊게 차리고 다니기 때문일까? 아니면 게이라서 보통 남자들보다 훨씬 더 패션에 민감하기 때문일까. 얼굴만 보고 그의 모든 것을 파악하는 것은, 셜록이라면 몰라도, 존에게는 무리였다. 그러나 존은, 적어도 그 기백만은 조금도 꺾이지 않은 채 짐을 노려보았다. 짐은 감탄한 듯 휘파람을 삑 하고 불었다.

"......과연, 아프가니스탄에서 돌아오신 전쟁 영웅이로군."  
"원하는 게 뭐야."  
"스릴을 즐기는, 닥터라. 진짜 배덕하지 않아? 사람을 살려야 할 의사가, 스릴과 죽음을 즐긴다는 게. 그래, 아프가니스탄에서는 몇 명이나 죽여 봤나, 의사 선생? 지난 번에 보니."

짐은 손가락을 들어 존의 목덜미를 스치듯 훑었다.

"한두 명 죽여 본 솜씨가 아니던데."  
"......"  
"전역할 때 그 시그 사우어는 어떻게 가지고 나온 거지? 총기 소지는 불법이고, 따로 허가를 받은 적도 없는 걸로 아는데, 닥터."  
"네놈......"  
"오오, 그렇게 얼굴 찌푸릴 필요 없어. 보는 것이 믿는 것이라면 우리들에게는 보는 것이 곧 아는 것이니까."  
"우리들?"  
"그래, 셜록 홈즈와 나. 아, 조금 더 넓게 범위를 잡으면 셜록의 그, 재수없는 형님도 포함해서."  
"셜록은 싸가지 없고, 게으르고, 설거지 하나 제대로 해놓지 않는 주제에 멀쩡한 벽에 총이나 쏘고, 사람이 걱정을 하는 것 따위는 안중에도 없고, 제대로 지켜보지 않으면 어디 가서 사고를 칠 지 모르는 어린애같은 놈이긴 하지만."

존 은 그 와중에도 결코 굴하지 않은 채, 허세를 부리듯 웃음지어가며 말을 이었다. 보통 사람이라면, 사람을 죽인 자신의 죄에 대해 남의 입으로 듣는 순간 잠시라도 긴장하는 기색이라도 있을텐데. 이 남자는 다르긴 달랐다. 그래, 이 정도는 되어야지. 그래야 데리고 놀아 볼 마음이 들지. 짐은 입가를 삐딱하게 잡아끌며 웃었다.

"적어도 너처럼, 사람 뒤통수나 때려서 끌고 와서는 이런 이상한 것이나 입히는 놈과 어울릴 사람은 아냐."  
"셜록 홈즈에 대해 꽤 잘 아는 모양이군."  
"같이 사니까."  
"나보다 더 잘 알까?"  
"글쎄. 하지만 네가 알건 말건 상관없이 적어도 셜록은 너에 대해 모르지. 설마......"

존은 잠시 입술을 깨물었다가, 입을 열었다.

"네놈 설마......"  
"설마, 뭐?"  
"......설마 지금까지 셜록을."  
"5년 되었지. 바츠에서 일한 지는."  
"5년......"  
"그래, 레스트레이드 경위가 스코틀랜드 야드 최고의 민완 형사로 알려지기 시작할 무렵이야. 무슨 뜻인지 알겠어?"  
"네놈, 그때부터 셜록을......"

존의 입술이, 차마 소리내지 못할 '스토킹'이라는 단어를 그려냈다. 짐은 고개를 끄덕였다.

"빙고."  
"......어째서."  
"어째서라니."

짐 은 당연한 것을 묻는 존의 멍청함이 짜증난다는 듯, 그의 정강이를 걷어찼다. 존은 비틀거렸지만, 쓰러지지는 않았다. 오히려 그는 짐에게 덤벼들었다. 짐이 손가락을 퉁기자, 존의 뒤쪽에서 체격좋은 남자가 나타나 짐의 뒷목을 손날로 내리치고 손목을 수갑으로 묶었다. 존은 바닥에 주저앉은 채, 그러나 무릎만은 꿇지 않은 채, 어떻게든 몸을 가누려 애쓰며 짐을 올려다보았다.

"낯익은 방식이지?"  
"......"  
"세바스찬은 너와 마찬가지로, 아프가니스탄에서 살아 돌아온 역전의 용사거든. 아, 그 이름을 기억하려고 애쓸 것 없어. 그 할머니, 기억 안 나?"  
"......"  
"빵, 하고 터져버렸지. 괜히 쓸모없는 것을 기억해서 입을 놀리면 화를 입기 마련이거든."  
"예를 들면, 네 이름이 짐이라든가?"  
"오오, 머리가 나쁘지 않은 것은 칭찬해 줄게. 하지만 기억 안 했으면 좀 더 나았을텐데."

존은 입술을 깨물며, 결연한 의지를 다지듯 머리를 쳐들었다.

"네가 무슨 짓을 하건 상관없어. 네가 내게 무슨 짓을 하건, 네 그런 행동이 셜록에게 어떤 위협이 되기라도 할 것 같아?"  
"자신을 과소평가하는군, 존 왓슨."

짐은 불쾌한 표정을 더는 감출 생각도 하지 않은 채 중얼거렸다.

"아무리 네가 아프가니스탄에서 돌아온 용맹한 군인이라고 해도, 죽고 사는 문제가 앞에 놓여 있어도 그럴까? 넌 결국 셜록의 앞에 끌려 나가, 울면서 살려달라고 말하겠지. 그 모습이 아주 기대돼, 존 왓슨."  
"뭘 모르는군."

존은, 비틀거리며 천천히, 몸을 가누어 자리에서 일어났다.

"스스로 인질이 될 의사가 없는 사람은, 결코 인질따위 될 수 없어!"  
"무슨......"

존은 그대로 짐을 향해 똑바로, 느리지만 확실한 걸음으로 걸어왔다.

"쏘고 싶으면 쏴. 폭탄을 터뜨리고 싶으면 마음대로 해. 죽은 내가 인질따위 될 수 있을 것 같나?"  
"......"  
" 그래, 살아있는 내가 인질로 잡혀 있는게 셜록에게 위협이 될 지 안 될지는 모르겠지만, 어디 죽도록 두들겨 패건, 총으로 내 머리통을 날려버리건, 마음대로 해 보시지! 그쪽이라면, 셜록은 오히려 불이 붙어서 덤벼들 테니까. 네놈같은 저질 범죄자 따위, 셜록 홈즈가 못 잡아낼 것 같아? 누가 네놈 뜻대로......"  
"20-7605-XXXX."

이것만은 하기 싫었는데, 하고 중얼거리며 짐이, 열 자리의 숫자를 중얼거렸다. 존은 순간 얼어붙은 듯 멈추어 섰다. 그는 그 숫자를, 입속으로 뇌어 보다가 경악에 찬 표정으로 짐을 돌아보았다.

"해리엇......"  
"해리엇 왓슨, 네 누님이지? 클라라 헌터. 네 누님의 시민 동반자고. 그래, 너희의 그 친절한 하숙집 주인 할망구는 어때? 아, 그렇지. 새라 소여. 그녀를 잊을 뻔 했는걸."  
"......"  
"어느 쪽이 좋겠어? 빵, 하고 터뜨려버리는 건."

짐은 웃었다. 웃었지만 그는, 자신의 마음 속에서 무언가가 깨어져 피를 흘리고 있는 것을 분명히 느끼고 있었다. 겁에 질린 존의 표정을 보며 마구 웃어주고 싶었지만, 그 웃음은 소리가 되어 나오지 않았다.

평 생, 셜록 홈즈를 눈으로 뒤쫓으며, 간절히 바랐던 것이 하나 있었다. 그와 나는 서로 영혼의 반쪽과도 같이 태어났으니, 서로가 서로를 위해 기꺼이 죽고 싶을 만큼 서로를 생각하는 그 마법같은 순간을 단 한 번 만이라도 겪을 수 있기를. 언젠가는 그의 앞에서 보란듯이, 그를 위해 죽어 줄 생각도 있었다. 그의 총에 쓰러져 피 흘리는 자신을 내려다보며 한 번이라도 그, 평생을 두고 본 마음을 읽어주기를 바라면서.

하지만 그런 것 없이도, 이 남자는 셜록 홈즈를 위해 목숨을 걸었다.

그 것이 짐을, 미치게 했다. 짐은 존을 바닥으로 힘껏 떼밀고, 그 명치를 걷어찼다. 존은 피비린내가 올라와 그대로 토할 것 같은 것을 꾹 참으며 몸을 웅크렸다. 짐이, 자신이 존에게 입혀놓은 폭탄 조끼의 존재를 인식하지만 않았다면, 짐은 그 자리에서 존을, 때려 죽였을 것이다. 실제로 그럴 수 있을 지 없을지는 모르겠지만, 그러고 싶을 만큼 격렬한 분노가 끓어올랐다. 그는 존을, 멱살을 잡아 일으켜 세웠다. 그리고는 물티슈로 그의 피묻은 입술을 닦아주었다.

"자, 나가 볼 시간이야."  
"......"  
"네가 그렇게 목숨걸고 사랑하는 주인님한테 돌아가야지, 번견."  
"......"  
"나가지 않을 거야? 셜록을 기쁘게 해 주고 싶지 않아?"  
"난 셜록에게 짐 따위 되지 않을 거야."  
"재미없이 구는걸. 그럼 이건 어때."

짐은 손가락을 들었다. 창고의 창문 너머로 보이는, 키 크고 홀쭉한 남자의 뒤통수에 붉은 레이저 포인터가 어른거렸다. 존의 얼굴에 진심으로 두려운 기색이 비쳤다. 짐은 재미있다는 듯, 웃었다.

"셜록에게 적어도 공정한 게임을 할 기회도 주지 않을 셈이야? 이대로 날려버릴까? 탕, 하고?"

존은 짐을 돌아보다가 그의 얼굴에 피가 섞인 침을 내뱉었다.

"넌 내가 아는 놈들 중 가장 비열한 놈이야."  
"이러지 마, 의사 선생."

제대로 맞지도 않았지만, 짐은 물티슈와 손수건으로 뺨을 닦으며 마음이 비어버린 인형처럼, 중얼거렸다.

"웨스트우드야. 비싼 거라구."


End file.
